Inferno
by freelux
Summary: AU. Cat Valentine doesn't play with fire. JadeCat.


**title. **Inferno  
**summary. **Cat Valentine doesn't play with fire. AU.  
**pairing. **JadeCat.  
**notes. **holy shit. i feel like i haven't written for these two darlings in forever. time to fix that, eh? (: so this is probably going to be only a few parts long, as in 3-5 chapters. rating might possiblymaybemight become m. depends. the parts after this are much, much longer, and hopefully a bit better? all in cat's pov, all second-person.

that is all, i think. hopefully you'll enjoy it, because i'm pretty excited. the next chapter is, by the way, seriously long. (so far in microsoft word it's taken up like, five pages. gah.)

**/**

Even as you're already tumbling into oblivion and breathing in stardust and completely shut out from the factual world, you realize it's really hot.

Much, much too hot.

You bolt up in a cold sweat from your sleep with your hair clinging to your cheeks, fingers curling abruptly and white manicured nails digging into the pale blue sheets and the air is thick with some foggy substance and you can barely breathe, and you just know that something is wrong.

Blindly, you toss back the sheets a bit too roughly and they land in a crumpled heap on the floor, but you're too focused on the buzzing in your head and you can't even be sure if you're just imagining it. Swiveling your shorts back into place, you stumble out the open doorway and into the hall, and you realize a few seconds too late what's happening.

At least the colors are pretty.

It's a stupid, absentminded thought as you watch, planted in place to the wooden planks beneath your bare feet as shades of orange and yellow flicker in the distance beyond the thick black smoke. Your cheeks are burning as pretty little flames glint in a mass of darkness that's choking you, devouring you hungrily and without hesitance.

Somewhere beyond all of it you hear voices calling your name, and you don't even think twice before staggering gracelessly into the choking black smoke and you're calling back, and it's so dark and you're coughing and you can barely even breathe, but it feels like the more you stumble your way into the maze the farther away you're getting from them. A brief image of you and your brother laughing around a campfire in the garage flashes across your vision and the garage and the car and everything in it going up in flames and smoke materializes in your head (everything fits into place, yet it doesn't.)

It's terrifying because you've always thought fire to be a pretty, tame sort of thing.

And then you hit and wall and fall forward, collapsing face first into the blackness.

The sickening sound of limbs slapping against cement fills your ears and a wave of nausea hits when you realize it's coming from you. You're sprawled on the patio, fiery red hair splayed out around you and men in yellow gear from head to toe that's almost laughable are hurrying towards you and your vision is a blur of red and blue lights and they pull you up and you're still coughing (and you briefly remember reading something online about it being possible to cough your guts out and you think you might puke.)

You ask hoarsely through your coughing spasm as to where you parents are, where your brother is but all they keep telling you is just to breathe regular, they're giving you oxygen and you wonder if they even heard you at all (or if they listened.)

There's something being hooked up to you now and people are gathering around you, and in your peripheral vision you see a girl with dark hair and eyes standing away from the crowd, but she's not even bothering to look at you, not one bit. Instead, she's staring open-mouthed at your house, the inferno mirrored in her eyes.

The last thing you see after glancing at the nameless dark-haired girl is your house, the wooden structure being swallowed up by flames and the whole thing contrasting against the night sky and stars, and then you stop seeing anything at all.

**/**

hopefully that was uhm, remotely interesting. jade actually comes in during the next chapter. a lot. so uh, leave me a review if you wish, which is my nice way of telling you DAMMIT LEAVE ME A GODDAMN REVIEW. well, not really, but i'd like it very much if you did. :o

adios.

(that is the way to say goodbye in spanish…right? xD)


End file.
